


Keep Telling Yourself That

by CaedHarlowe



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaedHarlowe/pseuds/CaedHarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine's about to be betrothed to an Antivan nobleman. The Inquisition needs her, and Cassandra won't stand for it. She'll just have to find a way to keep Josie at Skyhold. Simple, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Telling Yourself That

“This is foolish. It will only delay the inevitable.” Cassandra tapped her foot, pausing every few second to pace the length of the room, only to return to her place in front of Josephine’s desk. She did not know which unnerved her more; Josephine, or the letter she held.

“Your family is becoming impatient that you marry, as is mine. Two reports with one raven, as our esteemed Spymistress would say.”

“You are engaged, Josephine.”

“Clearly so, fiancée dearest. I have simply lacked the opportunity to inform my family. This letter provides just the push I needed to reveal my affections.”

Josephine placed the letter on her desk, hands braced on either side of it as she met Cassandra’s eyes. Cassandra had not heard of this Antivan lord, but that was no guarantee he was without influence. She remembered her uncle, his hints that she return to Nevarra when she had the chance. His last letter had explicitly mentioned a number of noble boys looking for a noble girl. If she were looking for connections, she may very well have found them there.

And Josephine. The Inquisition needed her. Any scenario where she left was unfeasible.

“And you are sure your family will accept u- this?”

Josephine rolled her shoulders in a deliberately nonchalant shrug. “They cannot possibly deny something refuted by the entirety of Skyhold.” If she agreed to this, she would be in it for the long haul. Josephine wanted this plan to work out.

Cassandra shook her head, even as she stepped forward and tore the declaration of betrothal in two.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

-

Cassandra woke early the next morning, Skyhold’s frigid mountain air making her fingers fumble as she bucked her cuirass. Each step upped her nerves until she was near to vibrating out of her skin. She strode into Josephine’s study, shoulders tight and mind battle-ready.  
Josephine stepped forward to meet her in the centre of the room. Her usual golden shirt had been replaced by a dusky purple one. Cassandra lifted her arm up at the same time that Josephine reached for her hand.

“You changed your outfit…” Cassandra raised her eyebrows.

“To match yours, yes. It’s the little details that people notice.” Josephine untangled their fingers and reached into her pocket. Cassandra’s hand prickled, over-warm and yet still cold. 

“This is for you.” Josephine held up a satin ribbon, warm gold gleaming as she draped it around her neck. She lifted Cassandra’s hand. “It is good you left off your gloves. If you wish a less, let us say, demonstrative proof of our entanglement, this will suffice for many. But not everyone.”

“Thank you.” 

Cassandra swallowed as Josephine wrapped the ribbon about her wrist, mind wandering to how exactly she would get to convince people of their charade. Have. How she would have to convince people. Josephine’s hand was warm and gentle on her wrist, and it was taking a remarkably long time for her to tie the bow.

"There. We will be required to spend time together, as well, and in front of the nobility. Their word will carry significant weight amongst my family.”

“I pray my uncle feels the same way. He has never cared overly for Orleisan politics.” Josephine linked their arms, her hand in Cassandra’s. 

“Where are we going?”

“To the great hall. It’s late enough that at least a handful of witnesses will be present. It is imperative we plant the idea of a relationship early on.”

Josephine led her out into the hall, where there were indeed people. Servants all, but each took note of them, some subtle, other stock-still and staring. Cassandra met the eyes of any who dared return the favour.

“You are doing remarkably well. Suitably possessive, should any contrary rumours precede us.” 

Cassandra blinked at Josephine.

“I was not-”

“I know. We are the only ones aware of the ruse. You’ve given them nothing to doubt us.”

They reached the towering entrance doors, and Cassandra could see almost the entirety of Skyhold. More importantly, Skyhold could see her.

“Enjoy your day, beloved,” Josephine whispered against her lips. She walked back inside before Cassandra could reply. When she turned back around, the first thing Cassandra saw was a pair of Inquisition soldiers, beaming at her even as they made their rounds. 

Happy for her fake relationship. Right.

Cassandra brushed her fingers over Josephine’s ribbon and stepped out.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my tumblr for a while, so I threw it up here, too. Based on the prompt, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”


End file.
